


gc tings

by IAmEos



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Its shit, and short, gc, groupchat, idk - Freeform, skr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmEos/pseuds/IAmEos
Summary: a shitty gc fic bc theyre my faves





	gc tings

**Author's Note:**

> im baackk (but not really)
> 
> so yeah its been a while since i posted anything... i just had an idea and wanted to write a lil something i guess
> 
> its kinda shitty and super super short but i thought why not post it
> 
> dont expect pdates bc im not expecting them...  
> however if i do decide to write more ...
> 
> this is kinda like the gc me and my friends have, and i think thats quite funny so
> 
> Usernames:  
> Alec = notlightwood  
> Izzy = 6inchheels  
> Raphael = raphaelsantiago  
> Simon = panwithnoplan  
> Magnus = glittergod  
> Jace = wayyyland  
> Clary = imafrayedknot

**panwithnoplan** : it is now the month of the gay, all straights are banned. Jace, it is time for u to l e a v e

**glittergod** : :-)

**panwithnoplan** : ew that face makes me uncomfortable pls dont

**glittergod** : (-:

**panwithnoplan** : :(

**glittergod** : I’m supporting u shut up softie

**raphaelsantiago** : I’m about to deck you, fool, no one tells my baby to shut up 

**panwithnoplan** : hehe im baby

**raphaelsantiago** : My baby

**panwithnoplan** : <33 uwu

**glittergod** : disgostan

**glittergod** : alexander wya boo ;-;

**notlightwood** : I’m outside, fucking open your door dipshit

**glittergod** : i-

**glittergod** : i didnt even hear u knock?? 

**notlightwood** : It's so hot pls open the door

**glittergod** : coming darlingg

**wayyyland** : wow im feeling a bit attacked rn

**panwithnoplan** : suck it up straight boi

_Simon changed the group name to **gays only**_

**wayyyland** : :(

**raphaelsantiago** : Ha Ha

**6inchheels** : guys lets not bully jace

**wayyyland** : THANK U IZZY

**6inchheels** : he cant help being a boring, straight, white, cis male

**wayyyland** : …

**imafrayedknot** : queen snapped

**6inchheels** : thank u queen

**imafrayedknot** : izzy im nearly finished with ur painting hehe

**6inchheels** : ahh im so exited!! Ur such a sweetie ily

**imafrayedknot** : i hope u like itt

**6inchheels **: ofc i will i love anything u do****

****

_Chat between **imafrayedknot** and **panwithnoplan**_

**imafrayedknot** : AHH SI HELP 

**imafrayedknot** : IS SHE FLIRTING WITH ME? IS SHE JUST BEING NICE?? IDK 

**imafrayedknot** :WHY AM I SUCH A LESBIAN AGGHHH 

****

**imafrayedknot** : SIMON STOP MAKING OUT WITH RAPHAEL AND HELP ME 

****

**panwithnoplan** : hi sorry whats up 

****

**panwithnoplan** : also i was not making out with raph thank u 

****

**panwithnoplan** : hes busy with the fam unfortunately :,( 

****

**imafrayedknot** : oh shut up just read the gc 

****

**panwithnoplan** : ooOOo 

****

**panwithnoplan** : she is def flirting with uu 

****

**panwithnoplan** : exitingg ;)) 

****

**imafrayedknot** : u rlly think so?? 

****

**panwithnoplan** : oh for sure 

****

**imafrayedknot** : ahhggg 

****

**imafrayedknot** : what do i doo broo 

****

**panwithnoplan** : uhh,,, message her? 

****

**imafrayedknot** : hhhhh 

****

**panwithnoplan** : i could message her? 

****

**imafrayedknot** : hhgghhhh 

****

**panwithnoplan** : english pls ? 

****

**imafrayedknot** : :/ 

****

**imafrayedknot** : just having a lil gay freak out nbd xx 

****

**panwithnoplan** : look dont stress its kinda obvious she likes u 

****

**imafrayedknot** : hhhhhgggg 

****

**panwithnoplan** : fray stop being such a bottom and message her to meet up 

****

**imafrayedknot** : im- 

****

**panwithnoplan** : or i will 

****

**imafrayedknot** : okok im doing it!! 

****

**panwithnoplan** : :)) 

****

****

****

_Chat between **imafrayedknot** and **6inchheels** ___

****

__**imafrayedknot** : hey! Are u free today? Was just wondering if u wanted to hang out :)_ _

****

__**6inchheels** : hey! I have work until 4 but u can come meet me after? What do u wanna do?_ _

****

__**imafrayedknot** : idk i was thinking we could just go to the park or smthn bc its a rlly nice day_ _

****

__**6inchheels** : sounds great, see u at 4_ _

****

****__ ** **

****

___Chat between **imafrayedknot** and **panwithnoplan** ____ _

****

____**imafrayedknot** : ahh we’re meeting today when she finishes work!_ _ _ _

****

____**panwithnoplan** : what did i tell youu!! have fun fray ;)_ _ _ _

****

____**imafrayedknot** : eeeeee!_ _ _ _

****

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah thats about 2 minutes of ur time wasted thx for reading :)


End file.
